Are you gonna be my girl?
by daisy'sdaisy
Summary: Daisy, Luigi, Mr.L songfic/story!


Hey everyone! It's been a while right? Summer break for me! So I'm a music lover so I'll be doing quite a few songfics! I was listening to Pandora today and I heard this song over the radio and I thought of this little story! So sit back, relax and enjoy!I do not own the song- it belongs to Jet! And all the Mario characters belong to Nintendo!

* * *

"This has to be the coolest place ever!" Daisy yelped as her, Luigi, Mario, and Peach entered a building with a glowing purple sign titled, " Shroom Shakes!" As soon as they walked in, a familiar mushroom girl greeted them.

"Hey Toadette!" They all said in unison.

"Hey guys!" Toadette greeted, " Welcome to Shroom Shakes! Table for four?"

" Yes please!" Luigi answered.

Toadette grabbed some menus, " Follow me you guys!"

They all followed behind in pairs, Luigi and Daisy walking together, and Peach and Mario walking together. As they were escorted to their seats, they took in the awesome scenery. The place was pretty busy. They had booths and small tables and even a bar! The format was a bit peculiar though. The bar started at the top and they had booths on the right and tables on the left. It was all U shaped, the middle was empty. A stage sat in front on all of this. Daisy eye-browed this curiously. Toadette seated them all in a booth next to the bar.

"Thank you!" They all replied politely.

They all sat down in this order, Daisy on the end, Luigi next to her, Mario next to Luigi and Peach on the other end. Mario and Peach were on a date, while Daisy and Luigi were just hanging out. Luigi had very strong feelings for the orange beauty for quite some time. Daisy had grown fond of the younger Mario brother too, and was just waiting for him to make the first move.

" You look really beautiful tonight Daisy. Not that you don't look good everyday, I mean you look beautiful everyday!" Luigi rambled. Daisy did look very nice; it wasn't a very classy outfit. She was wearing a black tank top that said," Let It Rock!" some skinny, blue jeans and some black boots. She made it work!

"Haha, thanks Weegie! You look pretty hot yourself!" Daisy winked and giggled.

Luigi blushed as red as a tomato, and said, " T-thanks!" Luigi was pretty hot though. He had a green and black stiped muscle tee, blue ripped jeans, and green sneakers. He left his signature hat at home, so his luscious brown locks were out.

Mario turned to Peach with loving eyes and said, " Darling, you look radiant as always!" He then took her hand and kissed it.

Peach blushed and said, " Thank you Mario! You look handsome everyday!"

Mario blushed and then kissed the pink princess on the cheek. Luigi and Daisy tried to pay them not that much attention. Toadette came back and took their orders. While the group waited for their dishes, they just talked and laughed like good friends and brothers do. Peach and Mario were having a romantic moment so Daisy and Luigi were left in an awkward silence. Something came over Luigi and he grabbed Daisy's hands.

"Daisy there's something very important I have to tell you!" Luigi said with confidence.

In her mind, Daisy thought, "This is it! He's going to ask me out!"

In reality, she said, " What is it Lu?"

All of a sudden, the confidence he had before fled away. He panicked! He instantly dropped Daisy's hands and started to sweat. Without thinking, he blurted out, " I love Rosalina!" Peach and Mario looked upfrom their snogging(make out) session and gasped.

Daisy was shocked. The man she loved, loved another woman. In fact that woman was one of her best friends. She knew the two had once been an item, but she had thought all of his feelings for the galactic princess had not existed anymore. Daisy could hear her heart shatter into a million pieces. She wanted to cry, she wanted to so bad, but she put on a brave face and gave him a weak smile. " That's wonderful" she muttered solemnly. At this point, Daisy's eyes were watering up with tears.

Luigi himself was stunned at what he just said. Daisy was the only girl in the universe for him. Why did he just say that then? He knew in his heart Rosalina was only a friend, nothing more. He could see that the woman in front of him was about to burst into tears. He tried to say something, but no words came out. He felt as if he were trapped in a nightmare and could not get out. He lifted up his arm and reached for her shoulder, but she just swatted him away and turned. Right when she turned, a figure stood right in front of her. She jumped a little in her seat when she looked up to see who it was.

"Mr. L?" She asked.

"Hey there doll face!" He complimented, " May I join you?" He was wearing a green T-shirt that had a skull on it and black ripped jeans. Just like Luigi, he was missing his cap too.

Daisy looked at Peach and Mario who were still stunned and then she looked at Luigi who was still trying to comprehend what just happened. She turned to L and smiled and she replied, " I'd love you to join us!"

Luigi scooted as far away as possible from him and Daisy as possible. L put his arm around Daisy, but instead of moving, she scooted closer to him and smiled.

" So L," Daisy started, "what brings you to Shroom Shakes?"

"Actually, I was looking for you." L looked her in the eyes.

"Oh really?" Daisy asked with curiosity.

"Yeah," L ran his free arm through his hair. " I wanted to ask you a very important question."

Luigi's eyes widened with fear, " It can't be!" he thought.

" And what would that be?" Daisy asked with a smile.

" Wait right here!" and with that Mr.L left.

"What are you thinking Daisy Sarasa?" Peach asked with worry.

Daisy smirked and replied, " I'm moving on." She looked at Luigi and smiled, " This way you can date Rosalina and I can date L."

Luigi couldn't believe what he was hearing. The woman he loved would rather date his arch nemesis than him? He merely nodded sad. They both held a gaze for a second. And then Luigi said, " Daisy I-" but he was cut of by Toad on the stage.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to Shroom Shakes! Tonight at Shroom Shakes we have a very good performance for you guys. It's the on, the only, Mr. L!"

The crowd applauded and cheered while Toad got off the stage and the curtain came up.

L was up on stage, guitar in hand with a whole band behind him.

" This new song is dedicated to the hottest woman in world, Daisy Sarasa!" HE winked at her as a spotlight shone over her.

Go!

So one, two, three, take my hand and come with me

Because you look so fine

That I really wanna make you mine.

I say you look so fine

That I really wanna make you mine.

Oh, four, five, six c'mon and get your kicks

Now you don't need that money

When you look like that, do ya honey.

Big black boots,

Long blonde hair,

She's so sweet

With her get back stare.

[Chorus]

Well I could see,

You home with me,

But you were with another man, yeah!

I know we,

Ain't got much to say,

Before I let you get away, yeah!

I said, are you gonna be my girl?

Well, so one, two, three, take my hand and come with me

Because you look so fine

That I really wanna make you mine.

I say you look so fine

That I really wanna make you mine.

Oh, four, five, six c'mon and get your kicks

Now you don't need that money

With a face like that, do ya.

Big black boots,

Long brown hair,

She's so sweet

With her get back stare.

[Chorus]

Oh yeah, oh yeah, c'mon!

I could see,

You home with me,

But you were with another man, yeah!

I know we,

Ain't got much to say,

Before I let you get away, yeah!

Uh, be my girl.

Be my girl.

Are you gonna be my girl?

Yeah.

The audience roared and whistled and clapped. L took a bow and walked over to Daisy and said, " So Daisy, are you gonna be my girl?"

Daisy looked over at Luigi one last time. He wouldn't meet her eyes because he was looking down. She turned back to L and replied, " You know it baby!"

L smiled and picked up Daisy and kissed her.

* * *

I know kind of crazy and all but I hope you liked it! This won't be the end for all you LuigixDaisy fans out there and I'll be sure to include more couples next time. P.M or review if you have a couple you want to read. Also, if you guys have any suggestions or comments on how to improve my writing I'd love to hear it! Anyways, onto the chapter question?!

What is your dream summer like and what are you guys doing?! I'd love to hear it1 Thanks for reading!

Ciao!


End file.
